Darts
by MsMossyOak
Summary: PruHun. Prussia and Hungary are at a bar having a few drinks when he challenges her to the dart game called 501. Rules are simple, starting with 501 points they throw darts to lower their score to 0. First one to 0 wins. Loser has to give the winner a favor that they cannot refuse. Lemon ish. Human names used.


Grey smoke lazily wound around the bar room, as the smells of tobacco and alcohol lingered in the air. The night was still young, but there were very few patrons in the establishment on this Tuesday evening. Different tunes from the jukebox were occasionally interrupted by small buzzing noises from the dart board on the back wall, alerting those within earshot that one of the two young adults playing had hit the bulls-eye.

"You throw like a girl, Elizabeta!" The albino shouted from his bar-stool near the game. He watched the brunette throw the last of her three darts, thus ending her turn.

"At least I don't throw like you, Gilbert." She responded calmly with a hint of a challenge in her voice, as she gracefully strode up to the bar. Sitting down on one of the wooden stools next to him, she placed the darts in his awaiting hand.

"You only wish you could throw as awesome as I can!" He chuckled as he finished another mug of beer, adding it to the stack of dirty glass near the end of the bar table. He stood up and took his place at the thrower's mark.

Elizabeta rolled her emerald eyes in annoyance as she picked up her wine cooler and started sipping on it. She watched the German parade up to the machine and dramatically strike a pose before shooting the dart at the target.

"I still don't know why I have decided to come here with you, when instead I could have spent a relaxing night with Roderich." She sighed placing the drink back on the table.

Glancing over with an irritated look, Gilbert mumbled something under his breath before flinging the darts at the board with more force then necessary, causing one of the dart's tips to break against the board.

"That Austrian is nowhere near as awesome as I am." he growled as he picked the pieces up and sat back down at the table to attempt to fix it.

The Hungarian woman just scoffed at his comment and continued to drink her beverage. It was during this time, a smirk spread across the Prussian's face as an idea came into mind.

"Let's make this next game interesting, shall we?" He proposed, as his ruby eyes turned away from the broken game piece and to Elizabeta's green orbs. "We will play 501. Winner gets a favor from the loser which she can't refuse. However, to make it more fun, after each turn, we do a shot. Sound fair?"

Even though she was quiet, a silent shock spread on her face as her mind processed what Gilbert was hinting at. Giving favors that one can't deny is never good, especially when being done for the German in front of her. However, this could go to her advantage if she were to win this little game of his. Gilbert may be able to drink a lot, but that doesn't mean he can hold his liquor. He'd be a mess in no time, especially with the rate he was drinking tonight. She has seen first hand how he could be when he had too much.

"Well, Eliza?" He asked, a smirk spreading on his face as he waved the dart back and forth in front of her. "You probably already know that I'm going to win and you will lose. So your going to wuss out like the little whiny girl you-"

"I am thinking of some of the things I could make you do when I win that bet!" Elizabeta snapped, slamming the glass down. "Go order us some of those shots, and don't cry like a girl when I beat you!"

"I'm not going to be the one crying, frau," His voice deepened as he stood up to get the drinks.

An hour or so went by and the duo continued to play their game of throwing small darts at the board, each one trying to lower their number from 501 to 0 before the other. Once the scores got into the double digits is when the pressure began to increase. The amounts of alcohol flowing through their systems did nothing to help the matter, as with each round ending, another shot was downed, along with their accuracy.

"I think you're a little drunk, Eliza," Gilbert smiled after watching the Hungarian almost trip on her way up to the red line on the floor.

"You're worse than I am!" She snapped back throwing one of the darts. "At least I can still hit the board!"

"What you mean by that?" Gilbert slurred, swinging himself around to face his opponent. "At least when I throw the dart it sticks to the wall!"

"You're not supposed to have them stick in the wall!" Elizabeta shouted back, letting one of the darts slip out of her hand, and smash against the rear wall.

"I don't think they're supposed to go behind you either," Gilbert laughed taking another shot. Using the bar for support, he stood up and walked over to Elizabeta to get the fallen dart.

"Fuck you, Gilbert," She growled getting the dart from him.

"Now that's real lady-like," He replied. "I bet the Austrian loves it when you talk like that to him."

"Shut it, Gil," Elizabeta snarled trying to grab the dart from his hand. Smiling, Gilbert held the dart out of reach.

"What? That prissy aristocrat probably loves it when his proper little Eliza talks like a damn whore."

"GILBERT!" She shouted grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to her level.

His smile widened when he saw the rosy blush spread across the flustered woman's face. Seeing Elizabeta like this brought back old memories of when they used to taunt each other as children. Yet, they were not children anymore. Considering the volume of alcohol he had consumed, he wasn't sure if it was the booze or something more complex, but his feelings seemed to deepen for the agitated woman in front of him.

"For your information, it is none of your business what I have done with other men!" She barked defensively.

Before she could register what was happening, Gilbert had her pinned up against the wall. The dizziness swimming through her mind seemed to calm when his strong hands held her close to him. He entwined one of them with hers, and she could feel the rough callouses rub against her smooth skin.

"I can change that," He whispered huskily in her ear. The lust in his voice was clear, even through the slurred words.

His lips pressed against hers, gently at first, but he became more bold with each movement of their bodies. Carefully, he sucked her bottom lip, then moved to the top one. He kept moving up her face, leaving a trail of hisses in his wake.

"Gil..." Elizabeta gasped out. "We...we-"

Not wanting to hear any form of rejection, he placed his mouth over hers, slipping his tongue inside hers. A small war of tongues fighting for dominance began almost at once. Gilbert pulled away after just a few minutes. He gazed into her deep green eyes and waited for her scorn, after what he just did, he expected it. Surprise filled his crimson orbs when he felt one of her slender hands wrap itself in his white locks, and lightly tug his head down to her eye level.

"Let's call it a tie," She whispered and reunited their lips.

Once more, Gilbert pulled away, looking around the small bar. He was somewhat thankful that the other patrons where too busy drowning their own problems to pay any attention to them. A smirk came to his features when he saw a small janitor closet on the other side of the building.

"Come," he breathed out, grabbing the female's hand and taking her to the wooden door. He almost ripped the door from it's hinges as he hurriedly tried to get to the privacy of the room inside.

It was dark when he got himself and Elizabeta inside. There was also a mildew smell to it, but he did not pay it any mind. At the moment, there were more important matters to attend to.

Quickly, almost greedily, he pressed the woman against the wall. With a light, but firm grip, he took her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. As his mouth collided with hers once again, he slid his hands down her arms, to her shoulders, and to her waist. When her arms were free once more, she slid them up his muscular shoulders, and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. Gilbert then proceeded to keep her focused on their make out session as he let his hands wander. Elizabeta tried to put up an equal fight, but lost her control when she let out a small squeak just as his hands gave her ass a light squeeze.

"Eliza..." He panted out, breaking their kiss. "Remember when you said the game was a tie?"

With a questioning look on her face, she nodded.

"That would mean we both get a favor from the other, right?"

Once more, she nodded.

"I want to use mine," His voice was almost a growl.

Looking into his face, she noticed the smile was wider, and even the very color of his eyes were flashing a darker shade. To her, Gilbert looked almost predatory.

"On your knees, Eliza," He purred, nodding towards the floor.

"Are you serious?" She asked as she knelt to the ground.

"You can't deny it, remember?" He asked.

She nodded.

Elizabeta's green eyes widened as she noticed the bulge in his pants. Even if she hadn't done this sort of thing before, she knew exactly what he wanted. She tried to remember some of the tips she had read. Then a smirk came to her lips. Her competitive streak she had when they were children came back. Placing one hand on either the of his hips, she used the other to slowly undo the buttons and zipper. Proceeding further, she pulled them down his pale thighs. Placing her lithe fingers around the hem of his boxer shorts, she pulled down the garment slowly. She tried not to stare at the large erection in front of her, but she couldn't draw her eyes away.

"Well, Eliza?" He asked with a smart-ass grin, looking down at her. "I knew a girl like you wouldn't be able to keep her end of this kind of a bet. Especially with my awesomeness they were competing against."

The Hungarian furrowed her brow before placing her hand around the base of his cock and slid it up to the head. Carefully, she repeated the action before moving her mouth closer, and giving the skin a quick lick. To her surprise, it wasn't as bad as she thought. She started kissing the tip and working her way to the base and back up. Deep breathes escaped Gilbert's mouth as Eliza worked her mouth on his dick.

Reaching in front of him, he used the wall for support when he felt his body go weak from the pleasure racing through him. A moan escaped his lips when he felt the woman below him take him inside her warm, moist mouth.

"Gott... Eliza..." He mumbled, placing a hand on her head, pushing her further down on himself.

She listened to his moans as they grew louder, Elizabeta quickened her pace as she bobbed her head on his hard cock. Her tongue began tracing patterns as she worked her mouth on him. The way he was gripping the back of her head and from the noises coming from his mouth, she knew he must be close. With much care, she used her hands to play with his testicles, switching between light squeezes, rubs, and lightly tracing different areas. Without warning, his hips were frantically bucking into her face, and a salty taste filled her mouth as he came hard. Not knowing what else to do, Elizabeta tried to swallow, however some of it spilled from the corners of her mouth.

"That was... awesome..." he panted looking down at her, recovering from his orgasm.

"Glad you liked it," She growled out, wiping the cum from the sides of her face.

"I did," He purred, deep and huskily into her ear. "I think you'll like this..."

Gilbert knelt down to her level, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He carefully guided her down on her back and climbed on top of her. Putting his face close to hers, he licked the sides of her face, cleaning up whatever mess he left there. He started licking and sucking down her neckline, towards her chest. Letting his hands roam once more, he let one of them gently stroke her sides, while he used the other for balance. When his mouth came to clothed areas, he started undoing the buttons on her blouse with his teeth.

"Gil!" She whined, using of her hands to grip the back of his white hair. "What if someone hears or sees?"

Pausing, Gilbert looked around the room before giving another one of his signature smirks.

"They won't come in," He replied, going back to undressing the Hungarian woman, this time undoing her bra.

"For God's sake, Gilbert!" She snapped.

The albino frowned and sat up, straddling the half naked woman's hips. He took the blouse she was wearing, rolled it so that it was a long piece of cloth.

"What's that go-" Elizabeta was silenced when Gilbert used it as a gag and tied it around her head.

"Well, that'll stop anyone from hearing," He snickered and gazed back down at her form.

Watching her squirm in frustration didn't deter him for a moment. Licking the outline of his upper lip, he started kissing and sucking the base of her neck once more. Using his hands, he gently started massaging her soft mounds. Getting a bit more bold, he pinched each nipple, and licked the tender area between her breasts. All that could be heard around the handmade gag was Elizabeta's whimpers and muffled moans. Taking that as his cue, he removed one hand and replaced it with his mouth, gently sucking and nibbling the sensitive bud. With the free hand, he drew light designs along her sides. He let his own moan escape when one of Eliza's free hands scratched down his back.

"Told you you would like this," He murmured, switching between breasts.

When he bit down and pulled on one of her nipples, he felt her hips gyrate into his own. He then sat up once more to look at his handiwork. To him, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Realizing how hot it was in the closet, he started taking off his shirt, showing off his toned chest. He threw the unwanted article into the corner. A few muffled noises made him look back down at the woman in front of him. It was clear to him that she needed his attention.

He started leaving wet, sloppy kisses along her torso and down to the waistband of her pants. With a quick motion, he managed to remove the bottom half of her clothing, leaving the woman in her lacy panties. Smiling, he lifted her legs over his shoulder, and placed his head at her entrance. Using on of his hands, he rubbed it up and down against her slit. It wasn't long until the cloth between her and himself became quite damp.

A brief laugh escaped him as he slid the wet garment down her slender legs, leaving her bare for him. Looking at her region, Gilbert could feel his heart start to race. Without much thought, he licked at her entrance. The woman started to quiver beneath him as he kissed and sucked her outer walls. More muffled sounds came from the Hungarian when his tongue started sliding in and out of her tight walls. The Prussian quickened his pace when he felt the woman's hips start to buck rapidly. Knowing she was close, he used his hand to play with her clit. A loud moan from Elizabeta could be heard as she released her juices, which the man between her legs lapped up eagerly.

He undid the wrap around her head and waited for her to catch her breath.

"You ok?" He asked bluntly.

She nodded, using her elbows for leverage.

"Gilbert..." She panted, wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving him a messy kiss. "I want to use my favor."

"What do you want?" He asked, a wide knowing smile forming on his face.

"Let's get out of this bar, into your bed, and I'll tell you," She whispered in his ear.

In no time, Gilbert put his shirt on, drug Elizabeta out of the bar, and took her back to his house.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoy this. Let me know and I might write more.**


End file.
